Senioritis
by shadowgrl94
Summary: (Season Three AU) Senior year is starting and Karofsky's cousin, Ry, is transferring McKinley. She convinces him to go back with her instead of going to another school by pretending to be his girlfriend. Will this work out for the duo or will Dave's nightmare of being outed come true?
1. The New Girl

**Summary:** (Season 3 AU) Senior year is starting and Karofsky's cousin, Ry, is transferring to McKinley High. She convinces him to go back with her instead of going to another school by pretending to be his new girlfriend. Will this work out for the duo or will nightmare of being outed come true?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Glee related and the songs on here are not my own. Please don't sue me!

* * *

"David for the last time; they weren't making fun of you! If they were don't you think they would have made you prom queen? No, they wanted to make fun of the twink and you were just collateral."

"But what if they find out Ryanna? I'll be kicked off the football and hockey team. A slushie to the face is the _least_ of my worries. I'll be pulverized!"

"Man you can only stay in the closet for so long. It's gonna come out one day. Ha, come out. I made a pun." Karofsky rolled his eyes at the girl sprawled across his bed wearing one of his baggy McKinley t-shirts and shrunken sweatpants. She obviously wasn't wearing a bra underneath which he tried not to look at or think about lest he gag.

"Anyway it's your last year and then you'll never see any of these losers again. You're comin' with me to California right? I hear San Fran's like gay nation."

"I have to see if I got into USC or UCLA first."

"So just go back to McKinley instead of being such a pussy. I'll be going this year be your knight in gothic armor." David swiveled around in his chair to face her.

"Isn't it a little hypocritical of you to say I can't go to West Lima when you're running from your fancy girl school? The girl stiffened, shutting hazel eyes tightly. David felt the tension radiating off her and just knew he said the wrong thing. He didn't know much about her junior year at St. Agatha's Academy for Young Women but he knew it wasn't sunshine and roses. After squirming a little with overwhelming guilt, he touched her arm making her jump in fright.

"Fine, I'll go back but only because you'll be there. Someone has to make sure you don't get into too much mischief." She smirked at him.

"Good. So I know that the Lopez chick was your beard until she went all lesbian on you. Need another?" He grimaced.

"Gross Ry! You're my cousin!"

"By marriage Davey. Cousins by marriage. Besides we don't have to confirm anything, just do enough to make people assume. It's high school! It'll get around fast enough." With a heaving sigh, he turned back to his computer game.

"Ugh the things you get me to do. I hate you sometimes." The blonde let out a raspy laugh.

"Love you too Davey."

* * *

The first bell of the first day of school rang and the bulky footballer walked in with his arm around the shoulders of an unknown (to the school) girl in some very strange (again to them) get up. Her pale face was done up with black eyeliner and eyeshadow, red lipstick on her lips. Her wavy blonde hair had stripes of blood red and black throughout it and both ears had quite a few piercings. What really made people look twice was her clothing. This mystery girl wore a tight Nine Inch Nails t shirt that had a cut out V showing off just a tiny bit of cleavage. Her red and black skirt revealed a tattoo on the side of her upper thigh of a dagger wrapped in vines. Black high tops and a beat up leather jacket accessorizing her outfit.

People stared as they strode down the hall to the principal's office. Girls were hitting their boyfriends when they caught them trying to look up her skirt. Ry knew people were gawking and whispering, wondering who she was. This was good. This meant prom rumors would be close to nil. When she reached what she presumed to be the main office, the goth turned to her cousin slash fake beau and gave him a coy smile.

"Thank you Dave. I'm gonna head in for the meet n' greet. I'll see you later." she said loud enough for the eavesdroppers to catch and gave him a kiss on the corner of mouth like she used to when they were little tykes. He smiled warmly at her.

"Text me if you need a tour guide or anyone gives you shit k?" She nodded and headed into the office. So far, so good.

A few halls down, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry were being interviewed by the annoying Jacob Ben Israel when a nerdy looking kid came running up to them. After taking a couple of puffs of his inhaler he tells the afro-geek that a 'very hot girl' came into school with Karofsky. Kurt raises his eyebrows in surprise as Jacob scampers after the nerd in search for the mystery new girl. Rachel sighs.

"Well at least he won't be filming about the Glee club for awhile." Kurt shrugs.

"Maybe he'll start stalking her and leave you alone."

"Until Karofsky puts him into a dumpster for being creepy on his girlfriend."

"We don't know if their dating. He could just be showing her around." Both having class together, they headed there listening to the gossip around them.

"_I hear she's from a cult trying to seduce Karofsky into joining_." "_-total goth. Even more than that asian chick_." "_a stripper._" "_Got out of jail because she had Russian Mafia connections_." Some were more outrageous than others but until they saw her with their own eyes, they'd just put it to the normal rumor mill drama.

* * *

Ry had a red folder in her hand that held a collection of papers such as her timetable, a weird map of the school, and a few brochures that a red haired councelor had given her. 'so your the new kid in school' and after a cursory look of Ry's appearance an 'Am I asking for help when I act like this' one that had a cartoon of a gothic boy and girl on the cover. Personally, she thought Miss Pillsbury needed counseling if not that then some strong anti-anxiety meds.

Ry was just about to get her phone out and text David when a girl with badly dyed pink hair, a fake nose ring, (and is that a tattoo of Ryan Seacrest?) came stomping down the hall with a moody look on her face. After laughing quietly to herself in amusement, she stepped in the girl's path.

"Hey I'm new here and I was wondering if you knew-" The girl sighed dramatically.

"I've got somewhere to be. Ask somebody else to play follow the leader." Ry arched an eyebrow.

"_Excuse me_? That's rude you could be nicer about it y'know. What got your panties in a bunch? Daddy not let you use your credit card?" Pink hair tried to push her aside but Ry pushed her back a little harder than necessary as the girl's back hit the lockers behind her. Pink hair practically growled at Ry as she went right for her hair and Ry retaliated by taking her by the elbows.

They tumbled to the ground. Ry felt one of her colored extensions rip from her head and she just flipped. Spectators in the hallway grew. Boys hooted and girls made calls neither knew who was for, "Get the skank!" "Take the bitch out!"

Kurt and Rachel rounded the corner at the sound of the commotion. Thinking it was Santana having another one of her bitch fits, they went to overlook as well only to realize that one of the girls looked a lot like Quinn and Santana was nowhere in sight. They shouted for Quinn to stop but the noises were too loud. Kurt winced when he noticed Quinn's nose bleeding.

"Hey!" came a very familiar shout and people turned to see an angry looking Karofsky jogging towards the girls. Puck, who was not too far away, followed him. The strange girl climbed on top of Quinn flashing her skimpy red panties to the audience, causing more wolf whistles and a growl from David. He picked the struggling girl up easily and trapped her body against his.

"Let me go David! The cunt took out my extensions!" Looking around at the crowd, he barked at them to get lost and they scattered. Puck helped up a reluctant looking Quinn.

"Take a deep breath. Come on, calm down Ry." Kurt, Rachel, Puck, and Quinn watched as the girl squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. Faintly they heard Karofsky counting. By the tenth mark she was limp in his arms. At twenty the girl opened her eyes and stepped out of his embrace. David knelt to pick up the red stripe of hair on the floor.

"Really Ry? Fighting on the first day of school? You're lucky no teachers saw it." Ry pouted sullenly, crossing her arms.

"She started it. I was just asking for directions to class and she was rude." The burly boy shook his head in exasperation. He turned to a grumpy Quinn.

"You ok?" she nodded and David looked back to the other girl.

"Apologize to Quinn, Ry." Still pouting, she turned to the pink haired girl.

"I'm sorry I made your nose bleed."

"And?" David drew out. Ry glowered at him.

"And pushing you into the lockers… and for calling you a cunt." Puck tried to smother his snicker but it didn't work as Quinn shot him an irritated look before nodded to her.

"I'm sorry for pulling out your hair." The goth girl muttered something that only Karofsky could hear as he made a face at her.

"I'll take you both to the nurse's office. C'mon." He led the hurt girls down the hall. When they were no longer in sight Rachel spoke.

"What was _that_?"

"Yeah Karofsky was like… _nice_." Puck stated obviously in as much shock as they were. Before they could speculate anymore, the warning bell rang making Kurt and Rachel both 'eep' and quickly hustle to their classes, not wanting a detention on the first day of school. Puck, not caring, strolled through the halls flirting with any (hot) girl he saw.

* * *

Dave and Ry entered the cafeteria at lunchtime, ignoring the stares and whispers that are about them (well mostly her but she wouldn't tell Davey that). They grab their meals and the jock directs them to the football/chearleader table. David and the boys start talking about sports stuff that Ry cared little about and the cheerios closed themselves off to her making a point to snicker and throw looks at her to make sure she knew that they were talking about her. She rolled her eyes.

Bored, she looks around the room where there are obvious cliques like the nerds and the preps and the kids that look like they've had way too much pot. There was one group that had jocks, and preps, and geeky looking kids all talking and laughing together. Even the flamboyant gay dude who Dave had a not so hidden crush on in her opinion was with them texting on his phone. A girl with a slightly big nose and shrill voice kept pointing at something behind her that the rest of the group wouldn't look at. Curious, she follows the girl's finger until she spots a small violet purple piano. Smiling slyly to herself she pokes David's arm.

"David" he doesn't even acknowledge her as he keeps on talking to a big curly haired boy across from him. Scowling she pokes him harder.

"David? Davey!" he blushes as the footballers tease him. He finally looks her way. She smiles and points. "Doesn't that piano remind you of the one Dad got me for Christmas in second grade?" He followed her finger and guffawed.

"You mean the one you threw a fit over so your mom let us paint it until there wasn't any purple left?" She nodded excitedly.

"Remember when I used to make you sing with me to our parents?" David put his head in his hands as his face grew even redder.

"Yeah."

"I want to sing right now."

"What? No sweetheart. Save that for the Glee club losers."

"But Davey I want to sing." She whined giving him sad puppy eyes.

"Yeah _Davey_ she wants to sing wid you." Azimio teased causing the other jocks to snicker.

"No Ry. End of discussion."

"What if I give you something in return?" the jocks oohed.

"Like what?" The goth playfully bit her bottom lip and whispered into his ear.

"I'll get those fake IDs for us. Now think of the boys swim team in their trunks." He tried to gasp quietly but Azimio still heard and made a wolf whistle, mistakingly thinking lewd comments were being made. Ry stood and put a hand on her hip. "Now will you sing with me?" He groaned. "Fine." She grinned before tugging him over to the piano. She looked around and her eyes came upon the guy she saw earlier with that pink haired girl,Quinn, enter.

"Hey Mohawk! Give me your guitar." Puck looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Fuck no."

"Come on I just want to use it a little. I'll be real careful and give it back like a good girl." He looked at her warily as she smiled sweetly. He shrugged.

"Well you're hot so I guess I can let you this once." He handed it over to her carefully and she winked.

"Thanks." making her way back to the piano she started playing the intro to a song that made David burst out laughing as he followed her lead.

R: _Friday night beneath the stars,_

_in a field behind your yard,_

_you and I are painting pictures in the sky_

Her voice was raspy in a sexy way that made boys (and even some girls) shiver.

D: _And sometimes we don't say a thing;_

_just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

Expecting the big former bully to be quite bad, people were shocked to hear a deep smooth croon. Someone started drumming and David nodded to a band kid to take over the piano as another kid camp up to take Puck's guitar from her.

R: _And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you!_

Dave took both her hands playfully waltzing.

R: _I'm only up if your not down_

_Dont wanna fly when your still on the ground_

_Its like no matter what I dooo_

D: _Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_that what I feel is truuue_

She broke away to playfully run around the piano.

D/R: _And I'm only me when I'm with you!_

He chased her around.

D: Just a small town boy and girl

livin' in a crazy world

Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true

She spun around facing him.

R: _And I don't try to hide my tears_

_the secrets or my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you dooo_

D: _And you know everything about me_

She strike a pose, a hand in the air.

R: _And you say you can't live without me_

He picks her up twirling her in the air.

D: _I'm only up if your not down_

_Dont wanna fly if your still on the ground_

_its like no matter what I dooo_

She jumps out of his arms.

R: _Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_that what I feel is true_

Ry jumped from his arms and put her arms out like an airplane, being childish. It reminded Dave so much of when they used to play at her parents lake house.

D/R: _And I'm only me when I'm with you!_

D: _When I'm with anybody else its hard to find myself_

_only you can tell_

She puts her hands out to play the clapping games kids used to play.

D/R: _I'm only up if your not down_

_Dont wanna fly if your still on the ground_

_its like no matter what I dooo_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_the other half I'm only tryin' to let you know_

_that what I feel is truuue_

_I'm only meee when I'm with you!_

At the last notes Ry teasingly points to him.

R: _With you!_

He grins, pointing back at her as the music starts to fade.

D: _With youu._

As they finished, David Karofsky tickled his cousin/fake girlfriend making her laugh. He was so glad that he had her here with him now. The cafeteria was left stunned well except for the band kids who helped them out. The dude with Puck's guitar made his way over to the jaw dropped owner to give it back.

A moment later, applause roared up from the football table as they stood followed by other tables and even the kitchen staff clapped. The New Directioners, still stunned, clapped along with a very excited looking Rachel Berry. She just had to get them to join Glee Club.

Slightly embarrassed that he got so caught up in singing with Ryanna that he completely forgot that he was singing with an audience, tugged the happily bowing goth girl. He pulled her onto his lap when they reached the table and she hugged him, so proud of Davey. People began to settle down and the footballers slapped him on the back.

"Dude! I didn't know you could sing."

"There's a lot of things you don't know." Ry snipped at Azimio.

"Ryanna Slane." Karofsky admonished, tapping her little nose. She tapped his right back.

"David Karofsky. See? I know you're name too." The guys and some of the girls laughed.

"I like her dude. She's got spunk." Strando said.

"Damn straight." She held out her fist to the curly haired boy, grinning he bumped his with hers much to Dave's amusement. A throat clearing at the head of the table made everyone turn to see Rachel and behind her was their quarterback.

"Hello I'm Rachel Berry and this is Finn Hudson. We're the captains of the Glee club here. We came to commend you and David on your stunning performance. Ry smirked, laying back against said boy's chest.

"Name's Ry but you call me Slane."

"Is that like your cult name or something?" Finn asked looking genuinely curious

"Dude! It's her last name." Karofsky gave the manchild an 'are you stupid' look and Finn had the smarts to look embarrassed and apologized.

"Anyway! We were wondering if you both would like to join New Directions." The whole table laughed in her face.

"Do I look like the kind of girl who belongs in a school choir?" It was a rhetorical question but the girl answered anyways.

"We have all different kinds of members in our club. Finn is the school's quarterback. Brittany and Santana are both cheerios. We have kids from the Celibacy Club, the God Squad, the school newspaper, the school council, the Brainiacs-" Ry put up her hand.

"I get it. The answer though is 'no'. Davey has football and hockey and I have a band to maintain.

"You got your own band?" one of the cheerleaders piped up, trying not to look too interested.

"Yeah. A bunch of girls from my old school and I formed a band when we found we had similar interests and yes, I mean gothic interests." Ry said giving Finn a knowing look.

"What are you called?"

"Lipstick Rebellion."

"Sounds hot." A random jock pipes up. She winks.

"We definitely are." She makes a considering look before turning back to the pair. "I'll invite my girls tomorrow. We'll have a sing-off; your choir against my band. The one with the best response wins. If you win Davey and I will join your little club-"

"What!" She puts her hand over his mouth smirking evilly.

"But if I win then you guys have to come in gothic the next day. And I mean the whole caboodle." She points at her body. "Not just wearing any ol' black clothing you can find. Can you do that Miss Goody Goody?" The boys oohed again and the jewish girl looked a bit hesitant (more like intimidated) but she stuck her hand out to her. Ry was so pleased her eyes flashed causing a shiver down Rachel and Finn's spine. She wrapped her pale hand around the tanner one.

"After school tomorrow in the Auditorium." The two girls let go and the whole table watched as the gleeks headed for their table already furiously talking. Ry took out her phone.

"Hey Lysi, feel like ditching afternoon classes tomorrow? We're gonna rock some loser brains out." She listened to the girl on the other line before making a kissy noise and hanging up.

"C'mon Davey I want some private time." She took his hand and led him out the door to the sounds the footballers were making.

* * *

**Author's****Note****: **I hope you enjoyed it so far. Next chapter will be the sing-off. I'm going to try and stay as similar to season three as possible but seeing at this is an AU it obviously can't be all the same. Please Review! I'm insecure.

**Warnings:** I do not like Klaine. I just don't like how Blaine treats Kurt. I'm a big Kurtofsky fan **BUT** I'm not sure yet if this will _be _one. Mainly this is just Ry's story.


	2. Anticipation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Glee related and the songs on here are not my own. Please don't sue me!

* * *

"Rachel I don't think this is a good idea."

"What isn't a good idea?" Puck asked as the power duo sat back down at their table.

"We're going to have a sing-off against a band called Lipstick Rebellion tomorrow after school. If we win, Karofsky and the new girl, Ryanna Slane, will join New Directions!" The tiny girl clapped, looking incredibly pleased with herself. The group groaned in unison.

"What were you thinking?! Even _if _they suck, the crowd will cheer for them anyway. They hate us!" Mercedes cried in despair. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'm kind of afraid to ask what would happen if we lose." Santana muttered.

"We have to go goth the next day in front of the entire school." The only ones who didn't look bothered by this was Tina and oddly Puck. Kurt and Mercedes had completely horrified looks on their faces.

"My complexion simply can _not _handle that much black." Chatter erupted among the gleeks.

"_That _is why we have to come up with the _perfect _routine. We have to start looking now!" Putting their heads together, they got to work.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was just closing his locker when his eyes caught sight of his boyfriend. Distractedly, he smiled at the dapper boy.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Blaine arched an eyebrow at him.

"That bad?"

"It's just Rachel's set us up for a huge fail and we're gonna be more of a laughing-stock than usual." Blaine stopped walking causing Kurt to turn around and look at him.

"You're not going to comment on me not being in my Warbler uniform?" The fashionista looked at him as if he only just realized he was there and then comprehension dawned his face. Kurt squealed and hugged Blaine.

"Wait are you just doing this for me? Because I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you don't want to do."

"Kurt, I couldn't stand being apart from somebody I love. I want this." They embraced tightly, giving each other a quick kiss before letting go.

"Now what has Rachel done?"

* * *

Ry was walking down the hall on her way to Physics when she passed a room that made her stop and back pedal to look inside. It looked like a smaller version of her old school's music room. The lights were off but the light coming from the windows cast enough light to make the room glow. Several instruments were resting against the walls. A drum set on one side of the room and a grand piano on the other. No one was in the room so she decided to enter, making her way towards the piano. She played a few notes before her eyes caught onto a violin case. Ry took out the instrument carefully, caressing the neck. She propped it under her chin, closed her eyes, and started playing Shenandoah.

The smooth resonance had her slowly gliding her feet around the room. The pace sped up but the sound of clapping reverberating around the room made her stop and turn around. There by the piano was the mohawk dude leering at her. He nodded at her to continue and she did, picking up speed as he clapped and circled around her. Liking the boy's attention she started dancing a jig. They danced around each other all over the room until the song came to an end. They looked at each other, panting slightly.

"You can sing, play the guitar, piano, _and _the violin? That's impressive." Wearing an impish grin, Ry put the violin back in its rightful place.

"I can also play the drums and the cello a bit." he whistled.

"A woman with many talents." She turned to his face just a foot away from hers. "A woman after my own heart." She scoffed.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." He shrugged.

"Not usually." The blonde noticed his eyes on her (purple today) lips and brought her face a little closer, their breath mingling. When their lips were just about to touch a cough startled them. In the doorway was David Karofsky. His big arms were crossed over each other, the fist that in past years he dubbed "The Fury" in view. His face had a dark look as his eyes threw daggers at the fellow jock. Puck's aloof body language was betrayed by slight widening of his brown eyes. He walked away from the girl, shooting her one last simmering look as he left through the other door leading out of the room.

"That's Noah Puckerman; infamous womanizer, He knocked up his best friend's girlfriend last year. It's best if you stay away from him." She rolled her eyes at him and pushed past him to go to her next class. He grabbed her by the arm. "I'm only trying to protect you Ry." She glared at him.

"Really? Or are you just protecting yourself." She ripped her arm out of his grasp and stormed away.

* * *

Later that day as kids trickled out at the last bell of the day, Ry was pacing at the top of entrance steps. She held a cigarette between her fingerless gloved hands, trying to calm herself. She had already changed into her outfit to a sleeveless black midriff top under an open blue plaid button down, really short jean shorts, and knee high black velvet boots. She had added blue hair extensions to the purple she was wearing today and touched up her makeup. She knew she looked fucking hot. That wasn't what was frustrating her. What was she thinking pretending to be Dave's girlfriend! She didn't think she could like anyone after... well _that_ but here she was crushing on some boy who probably just wants to fuck her and drop her. Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Puckerman exited the school looking straight at her as he sauntered over.

"Wooh! It's packed in there! I think the whole football team is there and the Cheerios too." She nodded taking a last drag of the stub and flicking it away. The tension was awkward as they stood there. "I uh I never introduced myself. He sticks his hand out to her and she reciprocates hesitantly. "I'm Puck." She smirks.

"Like the elf?"

"The what?!" she lets out a raspy chuckle.

"There was an elf named Puck in the Shakespearian play 'Midsummer Night's Dream'. He was the mischievous joker who messed up the love lives of the characters in the fairies' stories."

"Huh." He nods giving this a considering thought. "So what do I call you? Ry?" She shakes her head vehemently. "Only the people close to me can call me that. You can call me Slane."

"Oh come on now! I thought we were having a moment there back in the choir room." She looks away from him, trying to seem nonplussed as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Slane!" Both heads turned to see a tall, lanky girl with pin straight dyed black hair wave. Slane ran (as much as she could in those heels) over and they laughed as they hugged. Puck checked the new comer out. She had on skinny jeans (that had so many rips and holes it was shocking that they didn't fall apart), a green satin corset, and dirty combat boots. Her muscular right arm had a tat of an upside down cross. The only jewelry she had was a black lace chocker and an onyx and diamond ring on her left ring finger. When the two parted, the girl gestured towards him.

"Whose the dude?"

"Oh this is Puck. He's part of the choir we're going to ream." The black haired girl snorted and went to shake his hand. Puck was surprised by her strong grip that reminded him so much of his ex girlfriend, Lauren.

"Name's Lysi. Good luck in there. You're gonna need it we're pretty badass."

"Damn right we are chica!" A girl with shockingly purple hair with white highlights and a sluttier looking Santana made their way over to them. All the girls hugged each other. The sluttier Santana had a whole lot of red in her outfit. Her eyeshadow, her lips, her (fake) eyelashes were just the start. She wore a white button down shirt that was only buttoned once beneath the red bra that peaked out and a black leather mini skirt with red fishnet stockings on her sexy legs to her black stilettos. A gold chain reach down to her (fake)breasts where a thick cross was snuggled between them. Black studded bracelets adorned both her wrists and a different type of ring on all her fingers. A cherry piercing poked out from her belly button. The girl with purple hair wore purple eyeshadow, eyelashes, and pink lipgloss. She had on a backless purple halter top, white leather pants that had purple lacing up the sides, and purple stripper shoes. A diamond necklace and bracelet matched the diamond ring on her left ring finger. As the girl went to pick up two guitar cases, Puck caught a glimpse of a _very _impressive tattoo of angelic wings.

"This is Puck guys. He's a choir boy."

"Oh ha ha." The boy snarked playfully. She smirked.

"This is Monica Santiago."

"You can call me 'Cherry' stud." The spanish girl flashed him a winning smile.

"Right and this is Lysi's fiancé, Grace, but we call her 'Angel'. He nodded. "I can see why. That's quite the impressive tat you got." She smiled brightly reminding Puck of Brittany. He saw in the corner of his eye Lysi's scowl soften to a small dopey smile.

"Thank you!"

"You guys got a drum set in there or do I have to lug in mine?" The black haired girl asked her scowl returning.

"Uh yeah we do. No need to bring one in you can use ours." He smiles at her but she doesn't smile back. It was a bit intimidating to be honest. Not that he was going to tell anyone that.

"Alright! Let's go in and rock out!" Ryanna says, leading her friends (and Puck) inside.

"Dave man what's up?" Lysi called out as the boy came closer to them. They did the half hug that most guys do which made him wonder if the girl was a lesbian. Karofsky smiled at her. "Oh y'know the usual. Hey congratulations on finally getting her to say yes." She punched his shoulder and proudly put her arm around Angel's waist. Well that answered his question.

"I know it's surreal. I mean it took what 6 times?" The purple haired girl smiled shyly, shaking her head.

"It was eight and you know it." Puck studied his former bully pal. He looked calm, less tense. His shoulders weren't hunched forward like he was too big to be in the room. He straight backed with an easy smile on his face. He clearly met these girls quite a few times.

"Oh Puckerman I almost forgot. The New Directions are up first and Hudson's looking for you." Not believing the dude for one second but thinking he probably wanted the Puckzilla to stay away from his girlfriend, Puck didn't call him out on it.

"Thanks man. See you ladies later then." He jogged away, hoping they sucked just a bit to make up for their looks. It's one thing to lose to hot looking girls, its another to lose to really good singing hot girls.

* * *

Rachel was upset. They performed "You Can't Stop the Beat" in front of a big audience that included quite a few of the people that throw slushies at them in the halls. Thankfully, the stage and their outfits were slushie free seeing as the machine was no longer at McKinley. In its place the audience used crumbled balls of paper and debris. The Gleeks fled backstage amid boos and heckles to find Karofsky, Slane, and the others in her band. The drummer and lead guitarist were wrapped in each other making out. Cherry was checking herself out in the vanity mirror, and the couple were tuning the guitars and whispering to each other. Cherry turned around after adjusting her bra showing optimum amount of cleavage.

"Wow tough crowd much?"

"They were too peppy in my opinion." Lysi said as she came up for air.

"Baby you think the song we're going to do is peppy too." Angel reasoned. Lysi rolled her eyes. "There is a difference between the boring peppy that people want to shoot themselves for listening to and the peppy that has you tapping to the beat."

"So you guys didn't like it either?" Hudson asked looking like a sad puppy.

"It threw me back into a flashback of my grandma dancing to that sang song.. but in her underwear." Cherry shuddered. "Ugh."

"You guys got great voices and I'm sure your dance moves were awesome. I saw that youtube video of that Zombie dance at the halftime show you guys put on. You guys just need better material." Ry interjected. She stood and he others followed. "Our turn?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. Like one, the New Direction members nodded. Angel smiled with a childlike innocence.

"Kiss Davey for good luck." She put her hands on his cheeks and gave him a peck right on the smacker. His eyes widened comically.

"Ah what the hell." Her girlfriend shrugged and kissed him on the lips as well. When the two left to go set up, David thought that would be it until he was jerked forward by Cherry grabbing his letterman. "C'mere big boy." She immediately put her tongue in his mouth as she kissed the stunned young man. He fell back as she let go. How her lipstick wasn't smeared (except maybe on his face) no one knew. She picked up her guitar and sashayed out. Ryanna kissed him on the side of his mouth and patted his head in sympathy.

"And _that ladies and gentlemen was a Lipstick Rebellion." _pronounced the blonde before leaving as well. It was quite entertaining seeing the jock sitting there with a shocked look on his face, his mouth colorful with different kinds of lipstick smeared on it. Kurt desperately wanted to take a picture. Fortunately 'Cedes had his phone out and took a picture giving him a subtle thumbs up.

"I don't know about you guys but I wanna see the band play." Puck spoke up. The (straight) boys all nodded (eagerly) in agreement. They all left, curious of their competition, leaving the dazed (really disturbed if you could read the rant going on in his head) teenager where he was.

* * *

**Author's**** Note:** I know I said this was going to be the sign off but I'm too tired to type in this part at this time a day. I'll try posting it later today. Again I'm sorry! BTW if you're wondering about the Shenandoah thing here's a link:

watch?v=5Xmg0uVsPpk


End file.
